insanepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Insanace
Super Insanace 'is an advanced transformation assumed by extraordinarily powerful members of the Insanace race. Two further transformations, the second and third levels, succeed Super Insanace, while the premier form also has three additional branch states, two that are ascensions and one that is a mastering of the basic Super Insanace form. There is also a fourth form, and there are three additional forms related to the Super Insanace state. Legend The ability to become a Super Insance was once considered to be nothing but a legend, as it had not been performed for over one-thousand years. It was stated that a Super Insanace has achieved a level of power so overwhelming that it could only be maintained in a transformed state. Despite only being told through legend, Diego, who was considered to be the strongest being of his time, became paranoid over the possibility of truth behind the legend due to the constantly growing power of the Insanace race. Because of this fear, Diego came to the conclusion that he must annihilate the Insanace race by destroying Planet Insanace, thus apparently sparking the end of the Super Insanace legend. However, seventhteen years later, the Super Insanace legend was proven to be true when Stelar accomplished the feat during his titanic battle against the evil pirate, Diego. The Super Insanace transformation comes in response to a need, not a desire. In all known cases, the form has been initially triggered by either desperation or indignation; but in reality, it also comes with the help of special genetic mutated cells on some members of the Insanace race. Any other conditions are unknown, and motivation tends to differ; for example, Stelar achieves the form out of anger over the beating of his girlfriend Airashi. While training with Subarashi, Stelar informs him that becoming a Super Insanace is powered by rage and told him to imagine Kazu and Diego (after Subarashi stated he had never seen Kazu) killing all his friends in order for him to transform into a Super Insanace. As the Insanaces train, they discover uncharted levels beyond the first Super Insanace level. The power increases of subsequent Super Insanace forms are so high, the original transformation has been literally reduced to that of a "child's play thing". Overview The first Super Insanace transformation occurs when a Insanace who has reached a very high level of power loses himself in a fit of rage. However, the transformation must be triggered in response to a great need, an example being in Stelar's case to defeat Diego. While physical change is not too drastic apart from a slight increase in muscle mass, the power output increase is colossal; the form is said to multiply the Insanace's power by 50x times its normal amount. The transformation has a noticeable effect on the Insanace's personality. Any Insanace that has turned to the side of good initially becomes ruthless and overcome with rage, and any Insanace that was already ruthless to begin with has his ruthlessness amplified. This is first demonstrated when Stelar turned Super Insanace, when he went from a calm, collected fighter to becoming a vengeful warrior, hellbent on saving his girlfriend, Airashi. The most noticeable physical change is that the Insanace's hair becomes golden in color and seems to stand on end, giving it a rising, flame-like appearance. This applies to all of the Insanace's hair, including scalp hair, eyebrows, and the fur on their tails and as Golden Great Harinezumis. Natural eye color temporarily changes to a greenish-blue, muscle tone becomes more defined, and the skin tone (and clothing) becomes lighter mainly due to the energy and light output of the golden aura. As the natural floodgates of the body are opened with the transformation, excess energy is radiated from the body in the form of a pulsing, flame-like aura. There is also a marked personality alteration, where the Saiyan becomes unusually aggressive and more prone to acting on impulse. The Insanaces ears might also become pointy. Usage and Power The Super Insanace form multiplies the Insanace's power by 50x times its normal amount. The form was achieved by Stelar after witnessing his girlfriend Airashi being badly beaten at the hands of Diego. In this form, Stelar's power grossly outclasses the evil tyrant's, a feat made more impressive by the fact that, prior to the transformation, Stelar was no match for him, even with the Gear Second and Gear Third activated at the same time, plus a Kaio-ken x20. In order to combat Stelar's sudden burst of strength and power, Diego released all his anger and utilized 100% of his power, only half of which he used to stop Stelar's "Gigant Jet Shell", followed by his Kaio-ken x20 Kamehameha. Though he seemed to gain the upper hand while Stelar holds back, he loses faith when he realizes that his attacks are no longer debilitating, with Stelar merely shrugging off his most forceful blows. This is evident, because in his 100% final state, Diego had gained power and speed, but also gained increased energy consumption to the point where his damaged body could no longer handle the amount of power he was controlling. A few days later after, Future Subarashi would arrive from the future with the ability to transform, and easily disposed of Diego. Premature and advanced levels CREDIT TO [[User:Attisboy] FOR CONTRIBUTING ON IDEAS, AND INFORMATION.] There are nine variations of the Super Insanace form, including the standard form itself. The following is a summarized list of the standard, premature, and advanced levels of the Super Insanace transformation. *False Super Insanace: a pseudo-Super Insanace form resembling a glorified ''Kaio-ken, with an orange-yellowish surge of aura. *'''Super Insanace: the standard transformation. It is achieved when a Insanace has a lot of anger, as shown by Stelar when Diego captured Airashi. **Ascended Super Insanace: an advancement in the power of the original Super Insanace state. **Ultra Super Insanace: an even stronger advancement in the power of the original Super Insanace state, however lacks speed as increased muscle size restricts movement. **Full-Power Super Insanace: the state of mental and physical perfection of the Super Insanace transformation itself, rather than an advanced stage. *Legendary Super Insanace: a level of Super Insanace which magnifies its user's strength capacity, without drawbacks. There is currently no known user. *Super Insanace 2: the second Super Insanace transformation. *Super Insanace 3: the third Super Insanace transformation. *Super Insanace God: a Insanace form that grants the user enough power to fight on par with a god, but only for a limited time. It occurs when five pure-hearted Insanaces hold hands and the pendants transfer energy to the host. *Golden Great Hedgehog: a Insanace Great Harinezumi in Super Insanace form. *Super Insanace 4: a Insanace transformation which occurs when a Insanace is able to regain control while in Golden Great Hedgehog form. Category:Fighting Style Category:Insanaceidae